warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Red Veil
Red Veil (Tấm Màn Máu) là một trong sáu Syndicate chính và cũng là phe với lý tưởng cuồng tín nhất cũng như những chiến thuật tàn bạo nhất. Giống như New Loka, họ cũng là những di tích cuối cùng còn sót lại của nền nhân loại khi phải đối mặt với sự tuyệt diệt. Nhưng không như New Loka, họ có bức họa vĩ mô hơn, nhìn nhận hệ Origin như phần thưởng của chính họ. Với tư tưởng này, Red Veil ra sức thanh lọc toàn bộ hệ thống bằng lửa và loạn lạc, loại bỏ sự tha hóa qua những biện pháp tàn nhẫn. Tuy vậy, họ hiểu được tầm quan trọng của sự ẩn thân và đã đào tạo nên phần lớn các sát thủ thay vì những chiến binh, điều được biểu hiện qua bộ vũ khí Rakta và những chú trọng dành riêng cho những Warframe có khả năng tàng hình như Ash và Loki. Red Veil không hề do dự nếu phải dùng đến bạo lực để đạt được mục tiêu. Châm ngôn của họ, "không cái giá nào là quá lớn, không giọt máu nào là quá cao thượng" là một biểu tượng cho sự cuồng nộ vĩnh hằng, cho thấy họ không phải là những đấng cứu rỗi, mà thay vào đó là những kẻ thanh trừng. Các Tenno liên minh với Syndicate này sẽ nhận được các Mod Cường Hóa dành riêng cho vũ khí được cung cấp bởi Red Veil sau khi đạt mức hạng Tôn Kính (Revered), bao gồm Dark Dagger, Embolist, Mire và Kunai. Hiệu ứng đặc biệt dành cho các vũ khí và mod của Syndicate này là Tai Ương (Blight). Sau khi nhận đủ Danh Vọng (Standing) để đạt danh hiệu Sùng Bái (Exalted), Tenno có thể trao đổi Danh Vọng ra Mod Cường Hóa dành cho các Warframe Ash, Atlas, Ember, Harrow, Loki, Mesa, Nekros, Saryn, Titania, Volt, và Zephyr. Thứ Hạng Vật Phẩm Bóng Ma Của Tự Do (Specters Of Liberty) Trong sự kiện Bóng Ma Của Tự Do (Specters Of Liberty), một người tự nhận là Cantis bắt liên lạc với Tenno và tha thiết cầu khẩn sự giúp đỡ về việc cứu lấy các con tin từ Red Veil đang bị Corpus và Grineer giam giữ để khiến họ phục tùng. Các con tin Red Veil được bắt gặp trong những nhiệm vụ Giải Cứu, được giám sát nghiêm ngặt và có các Giám Ngục (Warden) tăng cường tuần tra quanh khu vực, ngăn chặn người chơi giải cứu con tin. Đổi lại cho nhiệm vụ mạo hiểm đó, người chơi được thưởng Bản Vẽ Specter, dùng để chế tạo nên những hình nhân Tenno giúp đỡ họ trên chiến trường. Cuộc Công Kích Bão Tuyết (The Avalanche Offensive) Red Veil đóng vai trò tương đối nhỏ vào Cuộc Công Kích Bão Tuyết (Avalanche Offensive), bao gồm việc Cantis thông báo cho Tenno và một lượng bất thường các Arctic Eximus đang được huấn luyện trên Sao Hỏa. Sau khi Tenno giải quyết mối lo ngại, Cantis cảm ơn và trao tặng họ một Booster Thông Thạo (Affinity Booster). Câu Nói Khi có thay đổi hạng: *''"You are a fire. As feared as you are respected. (Ngươi là một ngọn lửa. Bị kinh hãi như chính cách mà ngươi được tôn trọng.)"'' :: *''"The old ways speak of a cleansing fire. We of the Red Veil must burn away this corruption to begin anew. (Những kẻ bảo thủ luôn nói về ngọn lửa thanh lọc. Chúng ta, Red Veil, phải thiêu cháy sự ô nhục này để bắt đầu một tương lai mới.)"'' :: *''"You've become part of the problem. (Ngươi đã trở thành một phần của vấn đề.)"'' :: *''"An enemy in any form is still a target. (Kẻ thù phải bị tiêu diệt dù là ai đi nữa.)"'' :: Khi đề nghị cống nạp: *''"We await sacrifice. (Chúng ta chờ hiến sinh.)"'' :: Khi hoàn thành cống nạp: *''"The fire spreads. (Ngọn lửa bùng cháy.)"'' :: Khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ Syndicate: *''"It is time for those against us to pay. (Đã đến lúc những kẻ chống đối phải trả giá.)"'' :: Khi cử Biệt Đội Tử Thần: *''"You are part of the corruption and we are forced to act. (Ngươi đã là một phần của sự thối rữa và bọn ta buộc phải ra tay.)"'' *''"How dare you turn against us. You will be purged. (Sao ngươi dám trở mặt với bọn ta. Ngươi sẽ phải bị thanh trừng.)"'' Khi bán vật phẩm: *''"With these, you may punish our enemies. (Với những thứ này, ngươi có thể trừng phạt kẻ thù của chúng ta.)"'' :: *''"These may help the flow. (Thứ này sẽ nối tiếp dòng chảy.)"'' :: *''"These will feed the fire. (Đây sẽ là một mồi lửa.)"'' :: Khi mua vật phẩm: * "Use it to spread our way. (Hãy dùng nó để mở rộng con đường của chúng ta.)" :: * "Our enemies will fear you with that. (Kẻ địch sẽ phải run sợ ngươi với cái đó.)" :: * "Very Well. (Tốt lắm.)" :: Ngoài Lề * Red Veil là Syndicate đầu tên được giới thiệu qua một sự kiện (Bóng Ma Của Tự Do (Specters Of Liberty). ** Hai Syndicate khác được xuất hiện qua các sự kiện Chiến Dịch (Operation) là Steel Meridian và The Perrin Sequence. * Họ là phe phái đầu tiên công khai ủng hộ Tenno và cùng hợp tác hướng đến lợi ích chung. * Hình ảnh của Cantis có một dòng chữ Orokin kế bên. Nó được đánh vần là "nehtwihrk" (network). * Con tin của Red Veil được lồng tiếng hoàn chỉnh và có riêng mô hình HUD 3D riêng của họ. * Chiếc mũ/mặt nạ mà đại diện của Red Veil mang có nét tương đồng với mũ của Stalker. * Red Veil được cho là nhà cung cấp chính của dòng vũ khí Wraith, chủ yếu dựa vào sự giống nhau giữa hình mẫu, màu sắc của Syandana Rakta và vũ khí Wraith. ** Những khí giới của Grineer đã được chỉnh sửa (như Wraith Twin Vipers, Machete Wraith, Gorgon Wraith) bởi Red Veil có thể có nguồn gốc từ mối quan hệ với Steel Meridian - một phe phái vốn là cựu Grinner đào tẩu. *Sự tàn bạo và tính hủy diệt của Red Veil có thể là lý do họ là đối địch của Cephalon Suda, người đề cao giá trị của sự bảo tồn. Trong khi Red Veil không màng đến việc tẩy sạch mọi dữ liệu và giật đổ các phế tích (kể cả của Orokin) nhằm tiêu diệt kẻ địch thì Suda lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với hành động ấy. * Arbiters of Hexis chống lại việc sử dụng Tenno như những món vũ khí bởi họ thấy niềm khát khao được đắm chìm trong máu không khác gì lịch sử được lặp lại trong quá khứ và lý tưởng đề cao Tenno của họ không cho phép điều đó xảy ra. * Trên một phương diện khác, liên minh giữa Steel Meridian và Red Veil biểu trưng cho mỗi quan hệ giữa "khiên và kiếm"; Red Veil tìm kiếm sự thanh trừng hệ Origin khỏi cái ác, trừ khử bất kỳ kẻ nào dám gây hại đến cảnh vệ của Steel Meridian. * Như đã được tiết lộ trong nhiệm vụ Xiềng Xích Khổ Đau (Chains of Harrow), tên của người phát ngôn cho Red Veil là Palladino, tuy nhiên, không như các lãnh đạo khác, cô ta không đại diện cho Syndicate trong các thương vụ hằng ngày. ** Palladino có một con Kavat tên là Rook. ** Paladino là một từ tiếng Ý nghĩa là "nhà vô địch" cũng như trong tiếng Latin ** Cantus là từ tiếng Latin nghĩa là "hát" hay "tụng kinh". *** Phần nào đó đơn giản hóa tên vai trò cho một tổ chức kín tiếng, giáo điều như Red Veil. ** Red Veil là Syndicate duy nhất biểu lộ các thành viên khác hoạt động ngoài lãnh đạo của họ, bao gồm Cantus và Palladino.